Diaphoretic
by clearblueskies
Summary: Lily Evans has found a new word to describe James Potter: 'Diaphoretic - something that has the power to cause increased perspiration' .


**Diaphoretic:**

Dear Diary,

I do believe that I need some new words to describe James Potter. Apparently, 'Big-headed Prat' isn't good enough now.

1). He is Diaphoretic _ (__something that has the power to cause increased perspiration). _Yesterday, on the way to Transfiguration, I tripped. Not unusual, I know. James helped me up. That isn't very unusual either, but all I know is one minute I'm fine, and the other, I'm sticky and sweaty and I'm breathing fast and my face is all flushed. All this because he helped me gather my books.

You know, another definition for 'Diaphoretic' should be something that has the power to cause dreams that I cannot describe here because I want to keep this strictly PG-13. Need I say more?

2). Today in potions, Sluggy made us partners. It was bad enough, without stupid Black making comments about how James should probably make a 'contraceptive potion so as to not get me pregnant'. Honestly? I didn't even know they had those. Of course, what with all my dreams and my _stupid carrot head _I turned bright red. Thankfully James glared at him and told him of, after apologising to me, of course. And believe it or not, I turned an even brighter red, if that is possible. Because seriously, when did James become such a gentleman? He's suddenly so...Squiriferous _ (Having the character / qualities of a gentleman)._ And you know the worst part? I've started calling him James. I've stopped even trying to correct myself. If only the Lily Evans of last year could see me now.

3) This one is less compromising than the others would be if someone found them. Pamphagous _(eating or consuming everything)._ Honestly! He and Black eat half of the food on the Gryffindor table, I could swear it! Remus and Alice agree with me on this one. The other day, they had an eating competition. James won, much to everyone's surprise. The prize? More food. I was very afraid that he would explode. If we get married, I'll have a hard time keeping him fed. Wait. I didn't mean that.

...

... Did I? I've never been Mariturient _(eager to marry). _That's Alice, planning wedding decorations, writing guest lists, and drawing gowns. But last week, I found myself digging through her trunk. I actually sneaked one of her magazines into the prefects common room and read it there. Remus caught me, and gave me this strange searching gaze scarily like Dumbledore's. Speaking of Dumbledore, as I followed James to DADA on Monday (No, I was NOT stalking him!) I thought I heard the old professor say something as he passed by me. Sounded strangely like _'Ah, to be young and in love!'_ and then he hurried off to the staff room, a knowing smile on his face.

I think they both know. Wait. Know what exactly?

There is _nothing_ to know!

Is there? I mean, James is... different now. He doesn't pudify_(to cause to be embarrassed)_ me in front of the entire school any more. And I honestly don't think that he is a Snollygoster (_a shrewd, unprincipled person)_ anymore. In fact, was he ever? He isn't as boring as a Rimestock _(old almanac with runic writings)_ and his arms and legs (not that I stare at them or anything) aren't kexy _(Brittle) anymore. _Some might even say that you could replace the 'k' with an's'. I mean, _some_. Not me. Nope. I never even stare at his arse.

But we're getting off topic here. What do Remus and Dumbledore know?

I was at their Quidditch practice today (Why? Oh, no reason.) I asked Remus today why he kept glancing between me and James. He ignored me and went over to talk to Sirius. Honestly! The nerve of that boy. So of course, I stormed over to him and demanded that he 'answer my question right now! Because I'm a prefect!' At that, he first reminded me that he was a prefect as well, (I'd been hoping that he'd forgotten) and then asked me if I really wanted him to say in front of Sirius (Who was looking up at us- even though he is taller than us- with an expression on his face that reminded me of a confused puppy.)

I replied no, of course not. I have no idea why. I just seemed to be the answer he was expecting. So he nodded with satisfaction, as if I had answered some profound philosophical question, and headed to the changing rooms, leaving me to fend of Sirius' 'What Question, Lily-Flower? Why don't you want me to know? Tell me! What question? What question? Temme temme temme! _Evans_!"

So, obviously, I followed Remus into the changing rooms, with Sirius tagging along (Evans! Tell me! Pleaseeeee!) and demanded to talk to him. He shrugged, and said, that he supposed he could spare some time. I frowned, highly suspicious at his change in attitude. Then all of a sudden, his intention became clear. Out of the Showers came James Potter, clad in nothing but a towel. I think I forgot to breathe. Remus was looking at me smugly. I had walked onto a trap.

"Hello, Lilly!"

I glared at Remus, told him that we _would_ talk later, and tried my best not to bang into anything on my way out. I didn't succeed. So of course, _he _came to help me, that arse. How I hate him. And so I am here, trying to find a new word to describe James Potter.

Besides the complicated ones, several come to mind. Sexy, Kind, Adorable, Clever... Perfect.

But the one that I think describes him best right now is _my boyfriend_.

Because when he came to help me up, I decided that I hated him so much, I just had to snog him.

So I did. Until I realised that he was half-naked, that is. I told him to go get changed and come to the kitchens, for our first date... in fact, here he is now! Sorry diary, I've got important issues at hand!

_ Love, _

_ Lily Evans [soon to be Potter]._

_**A/N: Sorry for the lack of stories of late... been very busy! Reviews are always good!**_


End file.
